


Red Sky

by aMuse_for_JJ



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Jailed, Clairvoyance, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Psychic Abilities, You Have Been Warned, bongbeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMuse_for_JJ/pseuds/aMuse_for_JJ
Summary: I'd do anything for Jaehyun.If he said that the sky’s red; then it is red.If it wasn't, I'd paint it red.And I know what he wants, a baby."When I asked you to marry me, Jaehyun, I’ve promised. I’ve promised to give you everything you wanted; to do whatever it takes to make you happy.”





	Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

> We’re going: Angst land.  
> Fasten your seat belt, I’ve warned you.  
> Rated for mpreg (male pregnancies), and death.  
> So, maybe if you don’t do mpreg, please kindly close this page, ‘cause the story mainly about mpreg and being a psychic :)  
> Credits below↓  
> Enjoy~

_I, Kim Jibeom, take you, Bong Jaehyun, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part._

 

When you marry someone you love, you start to learn a lot more about them than before; like how he prefers strawberry jam over peanut butter on his toast; how he prefers snacks on jellies over chips; how he prefers to watch a new movie by buying the DVDs than watch it at the cinema, and so on.

Ever since I marry Jaehyun, I learn about his love over kids and how he wished to be a father. The joyful glee when he spends his time playing with our cousin whenever we visit my older brother’s house. He’s been married for over four years and been blessed with a daughter, Kim Chaewon whom now three years old. But, as a married couple we know that we won’t have kids on our own unless we consider adoption. And honestly.. I don’t think I’m ready to have kids when it’s only been a year since we’re married.

“Baby, don’t run! You’ll hurt yourself.” Jaehyun said to little Chaewon, who’s been chasing my brother’s pet cat.

“Come on, let’s wash your hands then we’ll eat! I’ll feed you while we’re watching Pororo, how about that?” Jaehyun babying Chaewon so much, the sight warms my heart. But he startled me when he suddenly called my name, “Jibeom..”

“Yes baby..?”

“… I want a baby too..” He said out of the blue with those pleading eyes of his. I don’t know how to answer this, so I was just remained silent seeing Jaehyun continue to feed Chaewon while playing airplane with the spoon.

 

The ride home was quiet. He noticed my distress I guess, because right when we arrived at our apartment he’s the first one who broke the silent atmosphere.

“Jibeom-ah.. Are you hungry yet? Want me to make dinner?”

“No.. It’s okay baby, I’m still full from earlier. Let’s brush our teeth then cuddles hmm?”

“You’re.. not mad at me anymore?” He pouts his lips.

“Why would I get mad at you?” I circle my arms around him, hope that could assure him. “Come on, let’s change our clothes and get ready for bed. I missed cuddling with you.” I peck his still pouty lips, which turn it into a smile second later.

“Okay, I want to cuddle with you too.”

Even so, the thought on how to makes him happy; to give him exactly what he wants still running on my mind. You know you love someone when you're ready to do anything for them.

I'd do anything for Jaehyun.

If he said that the sky’s red; then it is red.

If it wasn't, I'd paint it red.

And I know what he wants, _a baby_.

 

~

Christmas,

This year is our second time celebrating Christmas together as a married couple. And I’ve prepared a present for him, just what he wants. Yep, a baby.

 

The puppy that I bought is a bichon. It’s just fluffy, cute and looked so much like Jaehyun, that’s kind of be the reason why I choose it. I put it in a big box which of course has holes for it to breathe.

“Can I open it now?” The glee on his voice, and those gleaming eyes of his apparent the moment he saw the box.

“Sure! I hope you loved it though.”

“I’m sure I’ll love anything you give for me!” He gasps once he opens the lid. “Jibeom..”

“You like it?”

“Like it? I love it!” Jaehyun cradles the puppy as if it’s a real baby, and strokes its belly. “It’s sooo cutee!”

“Glad you like it. Why don’t you name her?”

“Hmm.. Bong..beom? Bong..ji?” He put his forefinger on his chin as if he’s pondering. Sometimes I wonder why he could be so serious just by naming a new pet. “Bongji sounds nice.”

“Yeah, Bongji does give a nice vibe.”

“Then Bongji it is! How is it Bongji? Do you like your name?” The puppy barks as if she’s understood what we’re saying. “Aww, you’re so cute!”

Even though Jaehyun looks like he’s content with the puppy, I still have this pang in my heart because as a husband I can’t give him things that he wants.

“I’m sorry I still can’t give you a baby. I had thought of adoption since you like kids so much, and I know you’ve always dreamed about being a father. But.. still..” I sighed, can’t even finish my own words.

“Jibeom..” He put the puppy down while inching closer towards me, his soft hands reached to cup my face. “I’m content on what we have right now, to have you as my husband; to finally live with you, to call you as my home. I could only imagine doing all of this with you, and I won’t trade that for the world.” His voice wavers as he said each sentence.

“But,” I tried to argue, “When I asked you to marry me, Jaehyun, I’ve promised. I’ve promised to give you everything you wanted; to do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“You already did Jibeom; you make me happy.” He put his forehead on mine. “We have Chaewon, she’s a cute girl and I consider her as if she’s my own baby already. Plus now we have Bongji, it’s enough Jibeom.. It’s enough. You’re enough.” We both shed tears the moment Jaehyun finished his words.

“Gosh, Jaehyun.. I love you baby, I really love you.”

“I love you too Jibeom, more than anything.” Our confessions end with a kiss. At first it was a sweet one, then tongue involved and things started to heat up. As usual, one thing led to another; I remember clothes strewn everywhere, I could feel him writhing while I caress his soft skin underneath my fingertips.

 

“Aaaahh-- Jibeom..”  He chanted my name throughout the night.

 

“I love you.”

 

 

People say miracles do happen, I just hoped it knock on our door sometimes.

Or so I thought.

 

~

Few weeks after Christmas Jaehyun got sick. He said he’s been feeling headache and nausea lately, especially at work. The doctor said he’s physically fine, just exhausted from works. Even so, he became sensitive and keep on complaining about everything, from how bad my breath smells when I’m about to give a ‘good morning’ kiss, to my cook being too salty for his liking. There’s even this one time when he throws up after eating our dinner that I cook.

“Baby, you okay?” I said while rubbing his back, while he emptied his stomach on the toilet bowl.

“I’m okay.” He said wearily.

“You sure you’re okay? Should we call the doctor?”

“Jibeom.. I’m okay, just--don’t feel like eating for now.”

“I’m sorry if it’s too salty again this time.”

“No, it’s not salty like before, I just need a rest.” He said while washing his face.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, let’s see the doctor first thing in the morning after we get our breakfast.”

“Jibeom, it’s okay. I was jus--”

“No, baby you’re not okay, and I don’t want to hear excuses this time sweetheart.” I said firmly, hoping that he knows how worried I am. “I’ll make the appointment right now.”

Jaehyun just sigh, knowing he really can’t persuade me this time. “Okay. I’ll go to bed now then.”

“G’night.” I put my lips on his, diving for a good night kiss.

“Night.”

 

 

~

 

“Congratulations! Your husband is pregnant!”

Both Jibeom and Jaehyun don’t expect this at all. Their mouth still hangs open while trying to take the information in. “Wha— him? Pregnant??”

“Yes, and he’s almost on his fourth week of pregnancy now actually.”

“I mean-- how??”

“Male pregnancies do occur to some people across the world before, so it’s not uncommon in med field actually.” The doctor explains, “But to be honest, this is the first time I find such case myself.”

“So this isn’t a joke? He’s pregnant for real??”

“Of course, I congratulate both of you once again, and for you Jaehyun-ssi,” The doctor addressed to Jaehyun which startled him.

“Ye-yes?”

“I could assist you throughout your pregnancies, so hopefully we both could cooperate together for few months ahead.”

“Yes-- um, thank you doc.” Jaehyun still looks shocked.

After the doctor explains things like dos and don’ts during the pregnancies, we both bid our farewell to the doctor. Jaehyun took a seat while I pay for the fee and took a seat beside him after I got the medicines for him to take. Jaehyun still looks clueless and trying to take in the information being given by the doctor moment ago.

“You okay baby? Want to go back now?” I said while caressing his thigh to soothe him down.

“Kim Jibeom..” He suddenly said while look at me right in the eyes, from the way he called my full name, it should be a serious matter. He only called me by my full name whenever he’s really mad (which rarely occurred), or when he’s about to say something really serious. But this time, his eyes started to get watery, his voice low as if he’s holding back his tears. “Thank you.” A single tear rolls on his right cheek.

“Sshh.. It’s okay, don’t cry. I’m her--”

“I love you. I really do.” _Those smile_. It’s funny how I could differentiate Jaehyun’s smiles, there’s those smile with eyes crinkled and without his teeth showing whenever he’s elated; there’s one with teeth all bare whenever he’s laughing at my joke. But those smile he flashes just now, was the smile that able to catch my breath every time; as if everything suddenly stops revolving around me for a heartbeat.

I didn’t say anything back, instead I hold him closer to my chest, don’t really care with the stares piercing toward us.

“I love you too Jaehyun, more than you know. God, I want to kiss you badly, but we’ll save that once we get home ‘kay?”

“Okay, let’s go home. I’m bummed.”

 

That night, we spend it with cuddles and kisses; Jaehyun is extremely clingy that night.

“Once our baby born, would you still call me baby?”

“Of course, you’ll always be my baby.”

“mmkay, I’m glad.”

“Why? Does that concern you?”

“Well.. I was just thinking, for you have two babies to take care of later; it’s going to be a lot.”

“Yep, it’s gonna be tiresome, especially this big baby of mine, he’s such a handful sometimes.” I tickle his sides and he giggles. I'd like to believe that this was the time in our lives that we were truly happy, and I can’t be happier of it.

 

People say miracles do happen, I just hoped it knock on our door sometimes.

And it does.

 

~

That is when things started to get strange.

He’s still on his first trimester of pregnancies. And one morning my beloved Jaehyun woke up abruptly, as if he’s having a nightmare. I stirred up from my sleep to see he’s sweating profusely.

“Having a nightmare baby?”

“Jibeom, I need to tell you something.  I don’t think I can keep it myself any longer. I don't expect you to understand, but you're the only person I can trust.”

At first, I was taken aback and quite shocked to see him in that state. “Yes baby, what's wrong?” I asked gently, hoping not to startle him any further.

“Lately, I get visions as if I can see into the future.” He said, his lips trembling with each word. “At first I’m not sure so I always keep it to myself, but it seems I have had this gift since my pregnancy. I didn't say anything about this to anyone yet.”

“Okay, so you’re trying to say that it’s sort like a psychic?”  
“I don’t know, I didn't believe myself either. I just know that I have this gift now. I have these visions on looking at certain people and places, and they come true. They always come true. I have tried keeping this to myself, but Jibeom..” His eyes watery.  “Just now I had this visions that your father is going to die today.”

“What?! Jaehyun, you’re serious??”

“I know you wouldn’t believe me right away, but please this time just call him to make sure.”

“O-okay, I’ll call him.”

I tried to call my father but his phone’s out of range. So I dialed my mother’s instead, thank goodness she picked up.

“Mom! How’s dad?” I asked straight to the point.

“Your dad? He’s out to town, what’s wrong?”

“O-oh, nothing just-umm, me and Jaehyun want to come over later.” I try to reason, “You know today’s Saturday, so--yeah.”

“Okay, it’s good if you want to come over, mom missed Jaehyun so much.”

“Say I missed her too.” Jaehyun interrupted.

“He said he missed you too mom.”

“Aww, I’ll make Jaehyun’s favorite food later then. Jibeom-ah, ask him what food he and the baby wants.”

“I’ll ask him later, but anyways! You sure dad’s okay mom?” I ask one time to assure myself.

“Yes, he _is_ fine. Geez, why don’t you just call his cell if you want to know about him so much?”

“I tried just now but can’t, but thanks mom. See you later.” I hang up.

 

“I don’t say that I don’t believe you, but mom said he’s fine.” Jaehyun looks upset to see his husband not believing him. “But I’m still worried so let’s go there to make sure. Mom wants to see you too.”

“mmkay.” He said while still sulking.

Both my parents live in Busan, so we took a train there and arrive around four in the afternoon. I really hoped Jaehyun was wrong, but I don't want to take the risk.

When we arrived we’re welcomed by my mother who already cooked Jaehyun’s favorite foods, while my father hasn’t home yet. We stayed in until night but dad still hasn’t come, we started to get worried. And it went out.

To this day I cannot explain what happened next, but it certainly made me believe that my precious Jaehyun is a psychic. A call came from the hospital, they informed that my father got into an accident, with him being the only casualty. He’s announced dead on straight eight after one full hour of intensive care and lots of blood transmission.

Jaehyun was right. This was not a coincidence.

 

~

Over the next few weeks, Jaehyun got visions of minor things like what event would I get to see at work, who would visit us during the weekend, what Valentine surprise I had prepared and present I kept hidden away from him; though sometimes he got depressing visions like someone close getting fired or even dying. And he was right every single time, we learned to live with it. I still loved him nonetheless.

When he hit his second trimester of pregnancies Jaehyun decided to quit from his job, because his baby bump start to look prominent and he said he kept getting stares from his colleagues, so I told him to quit his job. I know it’s going to be tough, with me being the only worked one to support the family, and with him alone in the house; though sometimes his mom comes around to check him out since his family resides in Seoul. But as a husband I’d do anything to keep his stress level low. I'd do _everything_ for Jaehyun.

Around this time also, he keeps ate less and less, even though I tried and tried to coax him so he’d eat, he’s still eat so little. He reasons it’s because the guilt for not be able to do something with his visions when it turns bad. He knows something bad would happen to someone, but he just sits there like a spectator on a game. The doctor also admits having a hard time to handle such rare case for the first time, so weeks passed by just like this.

Until one day Jaehyun said to me that our acquaintance’s son would die in two days, but this time he’s not only say it to me like before, he called the parent of the boy as well.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to say this out of the blue, but believe me your son would die on the day after tomorrow.” Jaehyun called the mother since he saved her number on his contact. He did this without discussing it with me first.

“What?? Mr. Jaehyun I don’t know what’s gotten into you, calling me out of the sudden, saying that my son would die! Let me tell you, my son is perfectly healthy, so please! Don’t talk nonsense like this!!”

“Please, please believe me! It’s true! It would happen. I’m a psychic. I KNOW.” Jaehyun said desperately.

“The only way it would happen is by YOU murdering him!!”

“No! I would never do that!”

“Say the one who claims himself a clairvoyant. If you please excuse me.” She hangs up.

“Wha-why’d she hang up?? Didn’t she care about what would happen to her son??”

“Baby, calm down..” I tried to calm him down. This whole situation’s not good for the baby inside him as well.

“But Jibeom!! I just can’t comprehend why a mother could be so ignorant with such serious matter like the death of her own son!”

“I know you’re upset, but please for now just calm yourselves.” I inched closer toward his side while circling my arms on his shoulder to hug him close. A few moments later he got calmer while clutching on my sweater with his face buried on my neck.

“I’m sorry.” He said a moment later.

“It’s alright.”

“I’m just- I can’t stand to see someone having a misfortune but not doing anything about it.”

“I know, maybe if I were you would do the same thing.”

“I know you’d understand.” I keep hugging him to calm him down. Honestly, I don’t know what to do if I were in his shoes. I find Jaehyun’s really strong to be able to take all of these. “Jibeom..”

“Yes baby?” I answered while stroking his hair, still holding him tight.

“You do believe me right?” His voice low, asking for assurance.

“Of course I do.”

“Eung.” He hugs me closer, if that’s even possible.

I tried to appear as the calm one in front of him, but inside I was in chaos. After seeing Jahyun’s visions with my own eyes a lot of times, I can’t help but believe they would happen for real. But with this event I really hoped it won’t happen, because Jaehyun would be a prior suspect if it happens to be a murder. My brain was raking up a plan to prevent that from happening, or at least to cast Jaehyun out from being suspected.

So on the day his vision said would happen, which happen to be Sunday, I took Jaehyun out since early morning to the restaurant two blocks away from home. Around noon I invite Joochan and Donghyun to join having lunch with us. I keep making a fuss at the restaurant so people would glare at us, thus making our own alibi. That is until around four in the afternoon Jaehyun’s cell rings. It was the police, just as I expected. Turns out the boy’s had been kidnaped and the boy’s mother insisted the police to call Jaehyun since he’s being really suspicious. The police did make a visit to the restaurant to question Jaehyun, but with a rock-solid alibi from people around us, he’s automatically out casted. Thank goodness.

However, Jaehyun’s vision did happen, as usual. The boy’s being kidnaped for a day and a half, and asked for ransom money but failed being saved alive. The news broke two days later, it even came out on TVs.

But for me, as long Jaehyun’s remain save, so does the baby; I’m okay.

 

~

When he saw the news came on TV, Jaehyun looks broken.

“Another person I can’t save.”

“Baby, you can’t prevent destiny to happen.”

“I can!”

I sigh seeing him being stubborn per usual. “It happened a few times already and it always happen Jaehyun.”

“Then, if I say ‘our baby would die’ you’d believe it as it is?”

“What did you just say?” I said firmly, quite taken aback with his word.

“If one day I say ‘our baby would die’ you’d believe it without doing anything about it??”

“Jaehyun, please stop saying bad things about our baby.” I said in distress.

“Would you??”

“Baby, let’s stop arguing for now. Let’s eat instead, you haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.”

“But I’m not hungry.”

“Jaehyun, you need to eat. It’s not only for you, but also for the baby.” I said while stroking his now slightly protruding belly. “You don’t even touch the toast I make for breakfast this morning.”

“I’m.. not hungry..” He said while looks guilty.

“But you have to. Please, for the baby..” I plead. “And for me.”

“mmkay.” We had lunch that morning, but he still eats so little.

 

The next few weeks Jaehyun suddenly stopped telling me about his visions like he usually did. I even tried to ask him personally about it, but he always brushed it off and changed it with another topic. This really makes me worried, how all of this ordeal of having a baby, and being psychic would affect him.

 

~

Not all love stories have a happy ending.

Ours, unfortunately, wasn't an exception.

 

~

Before he hits his third trimester, a strange event happen.

It was Friday, I go to work after making some toast for Jaehyun _like usual_ ; I remind him to make sure he eats his breakfast _like usual_ ; and get back from work at seven _like usual_. But there’s this one unusual thing,

“Jaehyun, I’m home.”

_No answer_.

“Jaehyun?”

I tried to search inside, but Jaehyun’s nowhere to be found.

_“That’s strange.”_ I thought, ‘cause ever since Jaehyun’s pregnancies, and him having a psychic gift, not only he ate less, he stopped going out of the house altogether because of the stares he’s receiving, and visions that keep on coming that’d stressed him out whenever he’s out. I fetch my phone to call him or anyone who might know where he is now. Turns out my battery’s dead. I tried to charge it on the nearest electric socket, and the moment it turned on my phone’s ringing.

It was from Jaehyun’s mom.

“Jibeom?? Thank goodness you’re finally answering.” She said restlessly.

“Ah, _sieommeo-nim_ greetings to you. umm- is Jaehyun with you now?”

“Jibeom-ah, listen,” she starts. “This morning, I was coming to your house to check on Jaehyun. But to my surprise, Jaehyun was moaning in pain--”

“What!?” With the word _Jaehyun_ and _pain_ in one sentence alarmed Jibeom out. “Where’s he now??”

“We’re in one of the hospital in Gangnam-gu, the nearest one from your apartment.”

“Okay, I’m going now.”

 

~

I took a cab there, and greeted by Jaehyun’s mom the moment I arrived in front of Jaehyun’s ward.

“Where’s he??” I asked without catching my own breath first.

“He’s inside, but..”

“But what??” I asked restlessly.

“Please calm yourselves first, it’s for his sake too.” Her face looks weary.

I tried to calm myself first, after running through the corridor of the hospital. “Okay.”

Thus I enter his ward. He was lying on the bed, “Jaehyun..” He cocks his head to the side the moment I called his name.

“Jibeom..” His eyes empty. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry..” Drops of fat tears start to stream from his eyes.

“Sshh.. don’t cry..” I cup his face and wipe the stream of tears that roll from his eyes.

“I’m sorry I lost it..” He hiccupped between tears.

“… lost what?”

“He lost the baby..” Jaehyun’s mother came from behind, head hung low.

After hearing that, I just stood there lifelessly. No word came out from my mouth, as if I lost my voice.

Jaehyun’s small hand reach to hold mine which still cradles his face. “I’m sorry.. Jibeom-ah I’m sorry.”

Things start to get deafening around me, I couldn’t think straight nor feels anything as I tried to process the whole event; I was numb. But, when I saw Jaehyun’s face, crying his lungs out while chanting sorry; I held him close.

_Jaehyun lose the baby; our baby._

 

~

Despite everything that had happened, I still loved Jaehyun; more than anything. The doctor suggests him to stay in the hospital for a few more days for recovery, so every time I finished with work I go straight to the hospital without even bother to changed clothes. I was greeted by my mother who came all the way from Busan to watch over Jaehyun ever since knowing the situation we were in. Jaehyun needs someone to accompany him, and yet I still have to work for _us_.

As usual, I hold his hands to assure him that I’d still be there for him until he’s asleep.

“Jibeom..” Jaehyun called my name one night.

“..Yes… Jaehyun?” I usually called him baby, since he _is_ my baby. But after all of this, I don’t know whether I could call him that anymore.

“..Actually, a few weeks ago I got this vision..” He clutches on my hand. “That.. we’ll lose our baby.”

“…”

“Our daughter,”

“…our daughter..” _so it was a girl_.

“I-I don’t want to believe it..” Jaehyun started to sob. “That’s why I don’t tell you, ‘cause you’d believe it don’t you? Just like you said before, my visions always happened, that I can’t change the destiny from happening.”

It’s true, I saw Jaehyun’s vision became true a lot of times already, but this time if only he’d tell me his vision about the baby, _our daughter_ ; of course I’d do anything, _everything_ to prevent it from happening.

“Jaehyun, darling.. Look at me.” I cup his face and wipe the tears that keep flowing from his eyes. “It’s true that I’d believe you and your vision, but if only you’d tell me..” I sighed. “If only you’d tell me that time, there’s no way I wouldn’t do something, _anything_ to prevent it from happening, it is our daughter after all.” I sighed for the nth times. “Let’s just sleep, it’s late. You must be tired.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun wipes his tears with his sleeve. “Jibeom, would you stay tonight?”

“Of course.. For you.” ‘ _It’s for me too; I need you, Jaehyun_.’ I thought.

“The sofa must be uncomfortable for you to sleep.” Jaehyun shifts further to make some space on the bed. “Sleep with me tonight,” He pats on the now empty space.

“But Jaehyun, you’ll be uncomfortable--”

“Please..”

“..Okay.. If you insist.” I laid my body beside him, careful with the IV. Jaehyun put his head on the crook of my neck second later; just like we used to.

It was indeed the toughest and saddest time of our lives, but I knew that I had to be strong for him. I’m his husband; his only shoulder to cry on. Even so, there’re times when I broke down alone in rooms of silence, when I was sure no one’s nearby, or when I was sure he’s asleep; I couldn't ever get over that and I knew Jaehyun couldn't either. Even after he’s dismissed from the hospital he spent his nights crying and clutching on to me; he spent his mornings waking up and crying; when I get home from work, his eyes puffy and I knew he was crying while I was at work as well. On most days, I tried to calm him down whenever he cried, but on the few days when my heart couldn't handle the unbearable pain of our loss, we held each other and cried; chanting sorry, “Jaehyun-ah I’m sorry-” Jaehyun shook his head. “No, I’m the one who should be sorry.”

…

Weeks passed by like this.

Our perfect life was over.

 

~

It seemed that his gift of getting visions went away with the miscarriage. He used to stare blankly at walls and ceilings hoping for visions, and whenever he got one (or claimed to get one), he’d told me about them and turned out, it didn't come true. He lost our unborn daughter, his psychic gift had gone, and with that he had become a soulless person, who lost his beautiful smile I once loved. I'm sure my Jaehyun realized this as well, but he wasn't ready to accept it.

That is ‘til one day, I woke up without Jaehyun by my side, I drag my feet to the living room only to see Jaehyun hugging Bongji really tight while crying.

“Bongji-ah I’m sorry, I hope you’re happy to live together with us all this time.” He said while still sobbing. The dog just stared blankly at him.

I find it weird really, so I approach him and gently reach his shoulder, trying not to startle him. “Jaehyun, darling, what’s wrong? Did something happen with Bongji?”

“Jibeom, I saw Bongji died in my vision this morning.” _Not again_.

“But she’s perfectly healthy though..?”  
“… But I saw it.. It’s in my vision.”

“Jaehyun..”

“You still believe me don’t you?” I sighed.

“Yes darling, I believe you.”

He stared at me, those beautiful eyes of his now is long gone and turned empty.

“Let’s just eat, I’ll make some toast.”

Just like all his visions since his miscarriage, I thought this one was not going to happen as well.

 

But I was wrong this time.

_Bongji did die_.

 

That morning, for the first time since a long time, I saw Jaehyun smiles.

“Jibeom, it died! Bongji did die!” He said rather happily. “My gift is back! Do you understand what this means?”

“…no?” I answered, still trying to process everything.

“It means I can see the future again!” He said and hugged me.

I held him tightly, for the first time since our unborn daughter passed away, he wasn't crying; rather, he was happy. And to be honest, _it scares me_.

“You do believe me, don’t you?” He asked, inching away from the hug.

“I do. I believe you.” I said and kissed him. He kissed me back with eyes wide open, and I realized then, that something was still wrong with him. However, I still loved him and I always would, but I sincerely pray to God that he hadn't gone crazy.

 

~

The next few days went by normally, Jaehyun was less upset, he’s not crying anymore. Getting his psychic gift back, seemed to bring a new ray of hope in his life. Until he said (claimed) to get another vision where one of our elderly neighbor would die.

“He lived long enough anyway.” He said nonchalantly, while munching on his dinner.

“What did you just say?” Quite taken aback with his words. The Jaehyun I know wouldn’t say such things that way.

“I mean, he’s probably in his late 70s, and has a stroke? Isn’t it quite burdensome for his only widow daughter who still works to nurse him out?” I glanced at his face. “Totally bothersome.” He’s definitely not the Jaehyun I used to know.

I don’t answer him back, I was just back from work, all tired and stressed out. We continued eating our dinner with hanging conversation and a heavy atmosphere.

 

A week later, the old man did die, the news said it was a stab on the left chest; it was a murder. Since we’re one of his neighbors, the police did knock on our door to ask few questions to us, and are still investigating his murder. Someone had apparently broke into the house one afternoon when no one but him inside, his daughter was away for work. Our apartment was known for not having a lot of CCTVs other than the lobby area, but it was no robbery, since there’re no valuables reported missing. It was pure a murderer.

After we bid our farewell to the police after questioning, Jaehyun gave me a look I'll never forget. He looked at me and smiled from ear to ear. _I told you_. Seems to be a message he wanted to say. The police went away, but they're still investigating this. I just pray to God they don't come by knocking on our door again.

 

~

“Whenever you’re home alone, don’t forget to lock the door okay?”

“mmkay.”

“Don’t open the door to strangers.”

“mmhm.”

“Make sure to check from the intercom before opening the door.”

“Jibeom, you worry too much.” He said, disinterested. He’s way too calm to my distress.

“Of course I’m worried. The suspect’s still at large!”

“But, I know what to do. I’m not a baby anymore.” He took a glance at me, lips pouting. His once dull eyes start to regain its sparkle this time.

“You are.” I said firmly, “You’ll always be my baby.” _Those smile_. The smile that able to catch my breath _every time_.

And for once, I think we’re going to be okay.

 

I think Jaehyun is getting happier though. He talks to me more frequently and doesn't cry anymore. There’re these times when he started to get naughty and we _get to it_ all over again. It’s as if the time when we lost our unborn daughter never happened, and living a happy married life like we used to be.

 

~

We were cooking together for lunch one fine morning, when he started the conversation about his vision (again).

“Jibeom, do you remember Mrs. Lily? The one whom her son died, and I saw it on my vision?” My beloved Jaehyun piped up while chopping the carrots.

“.. I guess I am.. What about her?”

“This morning I get this vision that she’ll die.”

“Baby, are you sure this is a vision and not just what you wanted?” I asked, expecting him to laugh along.

“No. That bitch will die.” He said, in a straight, stoic voice.

I choose to not to continue the conversation, and asked him to pass the salt instead.

 

~

“Mr. Jaehyun greetings.” Mrs. Lily said to Jaehyun. That night I feel like having a dinner date with Jaehyun, so I invited him to dine at the Italian restaurant we used to go. We met Mrs. Lily there. “Ah, greetings to you too Mr. Jibeom.” _What a coincidence_.

“Greetings to you too Mrs. Lily, um- you dine here alone?” I asked.

“Well, yes. Since my son’s death, I’m all alone while my husband works overseas.” She has this small smile on her face. “He was our only son.”

“Our condolences goes to you and your family. Um- we’re sorry for that time too.” I said on behalf of my husband who’s been quiet all that time.

“Yeah.. I’m sorry for the harsh words I threw at you Mr. Jaehyun,” It snapped Jaehyun from his terrain of thought. “I’m sorry I doubted you last time, you really are psychic.”

“Of course I am.” He stares back at Mrs. Lily. His next word left us dumbfounded, “And you’re next to die.”

She stared at Jaehyun in horror. Quickly I drag him out of the restaurant before things get worse.

Our perfect dinner date was no more.

 

Sure enough, the next day a body found one block away from our apartment, it was Mrs. Lily’s. She died with a knife stuck in her spine; murder alright. I saw Jaehyun all happy again when he got to know. Never did I expect the love of my life to be happy hearing about people dying. It seemed that, now, he expected this and fulfilling his visions was the only thing that mattered to him. The fact that these people whom he knew, who lived barely a block away, were brutally murdered; didn't seem to bother him. It was as if, he knew that they were dead, as soon as he told me of his vision.

It might seem weird that most of my beloved husband’s predictions about people dying were being fulfilled by them being murdered. It's also a weird coincidence that these people were people he wasn't fond of; or rather, he strongly disliked them. So, I know what you're probably thinking. It's him. He's killing these people to fulfill his visions because after our unborn daughter’s death, he has gone crazy. But I've always loved my husband. I know that whatever Jaehyun is, he is not a killer and he isn't capable of doing this.

 

I know he's not a killer.

 

I know he's not.

 

 

_Because I am._

 

Poisoning our dog, stabbing a paralyzed men and a woman in the dark, were easy and I'd do it all over again for him; for my beloved Jaehyun. I'll keep fulfilling all his visions, if that's what it takes to see a smile on his beautiful face.

 

 

~

_My dear Jaehyun,_

_By the time you get to read this letter, you must have been awake don’t you?_

_I’ve made breakfast, the toast you loved so much, the reason I never get to have scrambled eggs in the morning, ‘cause you prefer toast over eggs, or pancakes._

_Make sure to eat ‘kay? It saddens me to see your hollow cheeks; to see you getting thinner._

_It’s as if as a husband, I can’t feed you properly._

_Jaehyun, I love you, so much. You do know that don’t you?_

_You do love me too, don’t you?_

_Because of the love I have for you, became the reason I did it._

_All those dead bodies, was all mine._

_Bongji.._

_That old man.._

_Mrs. Lily.._

_Was all my wrongdoings. I’m sorry._

_You must’ve been really disappointed with me right now._

_But I’d do anything, everything, just to see your smile._

_I’ve promised, in our vow._

_I just can’t take it anymore. I’m sorry._

_I’m going to surrendering myself to the police this morning._

_The police had suspected you since you warn Mrs. Lily that time, that’s why I’m surrendering._

_So I won’t lose you._

_We might lose our daughter, but I don’t want to lose you too._

_I’ve already told our family about everything, and they’re agreed to keep you company while I’m in prison._

_And since you’re not working anymore, I hope the money I left to your mom would be enough to keep you well-fed._

_Don’t forget to eat okay?_

_I hope this isn’t goodbye._

_After I’m done with my prison sentences can we start it all over again?_

_Our small family might not be the same, but my feelings for you will remain the same._

_Wait for me okay?_

_Love,_

_Your Husband Jibeom._

 

~

As I said, I'd do anything for him.

If he said that the sky was red; it was red.

If it wasn't, I'll paint it red.

**With their blood.**

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was reluctant to post it or not, but heheheh why not? :>  
> I want to thank and credit r/nosleep from reddit, ‘cause basically I get the ideas from one of ‘em posts called “My wife was psychic for a short while.” While I was reading that I thought ‘hey, I think this story suits for BongBeom’ and go on with it, changing some part to make it relevant and proloooooong it. To those mystery geeks might want to check ‘em out :)  
> I love the idea of Jibeom babying Jaehyun so much, even though he’s a month younger.  
> Thank you so much for reading it, comments are appreciated❤


End file.
